


For F*cks Sake NiteOwl

by aliaslestat



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, idk how i'd describe it, it's abo soooo, kind of somewhat noncon but not really?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaslestat/pseuds/aliaslestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach gets himself in a tight situation by trying to patrol in heat, Niteowl has to save his ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	For F*cks Sake NiteOwl

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't actually my fic, but my friend asked me to post it for them. They are very shy but wanted people to see their work anyway. Of course I'm a nice friend so I said I would do it. Since this was actually a gift for me.

It was happening again. Of course it was happening again. This was just one of those things that didn’t go away did it. Just a friendly reminder of your body popping in and saying, “Yep, still hate you asshole!” 

“I hate you too,” Rorschach growled leaning against the brick wall with a hand over his abdomen. His current task would have to wait as now his priorities were quickly shifting to returning to his apartment. He stumbled down the dark streets trying to keep his mind clear from his current dilemma, ignoring the starting waves of pain that started surging through him. 

He was grateful for the fact that he was near his home, and was now reaching the corner to his apartment when he noticed it. The three figures behind him that were slowly picking up the pace. He’d seen them earlier that night as they quietly hovered around the alleyways but now in the light of current events he was starting to suspect they had a far more sinister motive going for them. Their smell was a dead give away. Without waiting he took a sharp left into a dark narrow way.   
And then instantly regretted it when he ran into three more thugs. 

Without word he reached out and grabbed the nearest thing he could find (in this case it was the lid to a garbage can) and swung it at the first assailant. He made contact with his head and he followed through swinging it around and hitting the other guy who was just coming up behind him. In that second with his back turned one of the other’s came up behind him and threw a chain around his neck jerking him back and throwing him off balance. The masked man stumbled into his assailants and dropped his weapon.   
“I got him!” the one holding him back yelled before Rorschach spun them both around and rammed him into the wall. Knocking the air out of his lungs and the chain out of his hands he lunged forwards to another attacker and started pounding his face in with the chain firmly wrapped around his knuckles. 

Up until now, things were going good. Great even. The thrill of the fight was building up his adrenalin and he was even starting to have a little fun beating around these bozos.   
Then the next wave of his heat’s pain hit him, and this one was hard. His mind momentarily blanked as the world spun around him, his mask turning into sharp shapes creasing around his wide eyes and opened mouth. It was all his attacker needed to spin him around and pin him to the ground. 

One pinned his arms above his head while two more got his legs. The air filled with growls as he struggled against them. The one who had his nose broken by his chain beating, oddly enough the only beta in the group, was wiping up the blood while laughing, “Lookit this little bitch here, running around in the middle of his heat like a little fucking prince.”   
The six of them laughed as Rorschach’s rage roared in his ears. By now the air was thick and pungent with the Alpha’s hormones responding to his. His heat made him sluggish and his limbs were growing heavy. One of them shoved a boot into his crotch, wringing out a sharp yell out of him. 

“Well who want’s to go first?” the Beta called out and Rorschach’s mask shifted again to another dramatically dark shape.

“I’m going to fucking kill you all you sons of-”

Before he could finish the Alpha who had his foot on his groin shoved it into his stomach knocking the air out of him. 

“I’m fucking him first!” he announced starting to undo his belt.

That was when Rorschach saw it. Up on the roofs framed by the full moon above them. A dark figure stood there. The alpha barely so much as undid his fly when the caped man came flying in from above and dropkicked him in the face. Just as the two crashed onto the ground and the figure turned around to face the other’s another wave of pain wracked Rorschach’s body and he was thrown off again. He didn’t know how long it took for him to recover from this bout of pain but when he did snap awake, all of the rapists were scattered on the ground with Nightowl dropping the last one at his feet and grinding a boot into his head. 

He looked over to Rorschach. “You ok?”

“No,”

Rorschach rolled over coughing, he managed to get onto his knees and sit up before wincing at his heat and doubling over his his hands around his stomach. There was a weird cough from Nightowl before he said, “I didn’t know you were an Omega.”

“Because this is the exact kind of thing you would go around announcing to everyone isn’t it?”

“No I suppose it isn’t.”

Rorschach stood up and stumbled back, reaching out and leaning onto the wall to steady himself.

Nightowl coughed again, “This was highly irresponsible of you.”

“Shut up and get the fire escape down will you?” Ror snapped at him.

“Why?”

“This is my appartment. I live on the third floor.”

Without another word Nightowl hurried over and climbed up to fire escape and kicked it down for his friend. It had occurred to Rorschach that the caped nerd was moving a little more stiffly than usual. Once the ladder was down her started making his way up it. Above he heard Nightowl rushing up several of the steps and the sound of him breaking a window. Rorschach glared up at him, “Is that MINE?”

“I’ll pay for the repairs,” Nightowl said climbing through and disappearing into his apartment.

“You damn well BETTER pay for the goddamn expenses you fucking ASS! You might be well off, but not all of us have pockets lined with money ASSHOLE!”

Rorschach struggled to reach his floor, and then to get over his window sill. When entering his apartment he blinked at the fact that the glass had already been cleared away. Looking around at his small establishment he quickly noticed that Nightowl was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey… uh… Nighty?”

“Right here Rory,” Nightowl came stepping in from the bathroom, only something was definitely wrong. For one his mask was off and in his hands. He walked over to the kitchen table (the only table) and placed it there along with his cape. folding it up neatly. with those two articles of clothing off the smell was much more potent. Wafting through the air into Rorschach’s nostrils. Nightowl cough again, only this time Rorschach hear it more clearly. He was growling. He covered it up as fast as he could with the coughing. His breathing was irregular, and his muscles were tenced. 

Rorschach froze where he stood with a hand still on the window sill. 

Nightowl spoke, “Rory, calm down, you’re not in any danger with me.”

“Aren’t I?”

Nightwing stepped forwards, “Yes.”

As Nightwing took another step forwards Rorschach spun around and made for the window again. But his bodie’s timings with his cramps has been impeccable all night, and it decided, why stop now? The worst one out of all of them coursed through his body as Nightowl grabbed him from behind dragged him back away from it. 

“LET GO OF ME!” Rorschach yelled kicking and struggling against the other man's grip. He was thrown onto his bed, but before he could yell out any more expletives Nightowl was on him pinning both of his arms over his head. 

“Will you shut up and listen to me for one minute?” the alpha snarled down back at him. 

Rorschach froze there under the grip, why he reacted like this he didn’t know why but suddenly he was all ears, his mask stopping from it’s contorted shapes to a single form. One that incidentally reminded Nightowl of a flower. 

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the omega’s pheromones and leaned back away from Rorschach. “I already told you that I’m not going to do anything. Jesus Rory, you really think that low of me?”

Rorschach couldn’t answer. He knew it was his body’s chemical reaction but right now he couldn’t think. or rather he could think, but he was thinking about all the wrong things. Like how would it be like if Nightowl took all of that effort that he had in holding back, and switched it to jumping forwards. 

Nightowl loosened the grip on his wrists once he thought Rorschach wasn’t going to do anything stupid, “Look, I just want to make sure you’re alright. If you want I won’t even be in the apartment, but I’m not leaving until I’m certain that you’re going to be safe during this cycle.”

His anger started to spark again from that as he glared up at Nightowl, “I can take care of myself.”

“Under any other circumstances I’d begrudgingly agree, but right now isn’t one of them.” Nightowl let go of him then. A sudden emptiness filled Rory as he saw the other man beginning to walk away. “I’ll be out on the fire escape if you need anything,” the man said over his shoulder as he picked up his mask and moved to put it back on again. 

“Wait.”

Nightowl stopped and looked at him. The flower image was still on his face. It was such a quiet word, he wasn’t exactly sure he heard it. Rorschach sat at the edge of the bed, his hat knocked off from getting thrown onto the upholstery in the first place. He was trembling slightly and his breath was ragged.

“Wait,” he repeated.

Nightowl turned to fully face him.

Rorschach was quiet for a second, his mask beginning to shift into more test images, all of which flashed over Nightowl’s mind. An ant, a dog, a couple of girls, a scythe, guns, death. 

Testing his boundaries Nightowl took a step towards Rorschach, and another, and another. He was right at the foot of the bed when Rorschach reacted again, “Wait.”  
Nightowl sighed, “Rory, it isn’t that hard. I either go outside and jerk myself off while you take some pain meds to get through this, or we have sex. Either way, I’m not leaving you alone.”

Rorschach’s looked at him, the mask stopping at what resembled a barn owl mid flight. There was a short silence that lasted an eternity of a moment before the masked man reached out and put a hand around Nightowl’s wrist.

Daniel was on him within seconds. 

Pulling his mask back just enough for him to reach his mouth Nightowl’s lips latched onto Rory’s, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Rorschach’s moans sounded like that of release as he arched his back to plaster his body onto the alpha’s above him. Without any further waiting, Nightowl started getting work, starting to undo the trench coat and pulling it off while Rorschach tried to do the same with this suit. 

Climbing further into bed Nightowl brought up a knee between Rorschach’s legs and started pressing up gently against his groin. As he continued to undress the fellow villiante under him, regrettable having to break his kiss for pulling his sweater off. 

However in his moment’s of fredon Rorschach’s mouth started running again, “Shit, fuck! Fucking! Godammit cunt slut fuuuuck-”

Nightowl clasped a hand over his mouth once he had the sweater off. “Your mouth. Stop using it.”

He could feel Rorschach’s glare as the mask changed shapes to something more frightening. Like a snarling bear. He slapped the hand away from his face, “I thought you said you wanted to have sex! Not fuck around about my mannerism!”

Suddenly the entire room was filled with growls the room making Rory freeze in his spot. He met the Alpha’s cold stare as he instantly started regretting what he had said. 

“It seems I’m going to have to teach you some manners here aren’t I.”

“Wha-! HEY WHAT!” 

Before Rorschach could react, Nightowl plucked the belt from the trenchcoat and used it to tie it the omega’s wrists to the iron head of the bed. And gathering up one of Rorschach’s gloves he rolled it up and stuffed it in his mouth, pulling the mask back over him keeping it in place. 

“There that oughta keep you quiet for the time being.”

It didn’t. Rorschach’s profanities could still be somewhat discernible, but at least they were much more muffled than before. 

“Tell you what,” Nightowl said, “I’ll take it out once you say please.”

“Fuck you!” he could just make out.

“Well then It’s staying in.”

With the omega shirtless Nightowl took a second for himself, taking his gloves off and running his hands across his skin, over his lean muscles and old scars, though most of them were new. At the sight of the bruise on his stomach from the kick he received earlier a quiet rage started to stir in the back of his mind. Which only grew the more his mind wandered into thinking on what those brutes would have done to the omega had he not been there. 

No, he thought, stopping himself from growling again and turning his direction to his friend’s belt buckle and his pants, You can kill them later Daniel. He quickly got to work on his pants, pulling them along with the boxers down to the knees. The minute it was freed Rory’s cock sprung up into the air. It was smaller than what Nightwing was expecting, but nonetheless something that seemed absolutely adorable to look at. Taking the member into his hand he gave it a quick tug and Rorschach jerked still his mask changing to complete white for a second. the head of his little cock was starting to leak out precum and began to dribble down the member. 

Nightowl licked it up and clamped his lips around the head of the member while dragging his tongue around it and pressing it against his urethra. This along with one hand slowly pumping the rest of his dick and the other running slow circles on his abdomen was making the omega squirm and whine. 

Nightowl could fell his friend getting close to release, and as much as he wanted to do nothing more but to plunge his own dick into him and knot, but he was teaching little old Rory a lesson, and lessons have to be taught slowly. 

Removing the hand on his cock he began to bob his own head up and down the member swallowing it whole and running his tongue along the engorged veins. His growling started again and now with his throat vibrating as much as it was Rorschach was starting to lose control of himself. Everything that he did rewarded him with another twitch or whine from the omega. The profanities kept coming however, so when Rorschach was on his very edge, Nightowl stopped abruptly and got off the bed. 

This merited him with a desperate and somewhat enraged yell. Nightowl reached out for Rorschach’s hat and put it on the omega’s head so that he couldn’t see, “No one gets to come, until you clean that mouth of yours, and learn to ask for it nicely.”

Unsurprisingly he was met with another muffled and distorted string of curses. He walked away from Him and pulled the blinds on the window, before beginning to undress himself. Staying as quiet as possible he removed the rest of his suit and sat down in one of the chairs as he looked back on Rorschach lightly touching himself. 

The omega struggled for a little while as he tried to make sense of the knots that Nightowl put on his wrists, still snarling swears to himself at this point. Nightowl was becoming annoyed by his undying stubbornness, but looking at it again he slowly realized that that was one of Rorschach’s more endearing qualities. 

A sharp yelp from the omega tore him away from his own thoughts when he looked up to see his companion semi curled up in the fetal position as another cramp course through his body. Instantly Nightowl sprang up and darted for the omega’s bindings. He was taking this too far was his first thought, followed by, how the fuck did I do these knots again?   
He was just getting them loose when he heard it. 

“Dan,” he could barely make it out. Rorschach was being so quiet. Nightowl froze as he directed all of his hearing onto the omega. 

“Dan, please-” he muffled out, “please.” 

Daniel shifted his position on his bed pulled the hat back to just cover Rory’s eyes. He pulled the mask back and the glove out and leaned over to place another more gentle kiss onto the omega. 

With a thumb still under the mask Daniel asked him, “Can I take this off?”

The was a slight hesitation before Rory nodded and with that both hat and mask were off and the omega’s messy ginger hair fell out. Dan smiled down at him as he ran a hand through his hair, “Hello Rory.”

“Hi Dan.”

The alpha reached out to finish untying his companion when Rory pulled it away suddenly, “No, I… uh…” 

Another light chuckle from Dan appeared when he placed a kiss on his forehead, “We can keep them on for as long as you like.”

Rorschach didn’t talk so much as hum a small thanks. And then another cramp came in to kill the mood. This time Dan positioned himself in between the omega’s legs and started rubbing both their members together to try and stop the omega’s pain. Much to his delight, it did, and Rorschach even stopped swearing. 

“Any lube?” Dan asked breathily.

“In there,” Rorschach nodded to the bedside table. Dan reached over and pulled the drawer only to be met with something that honestly made him laugh. 

“Well well well, Rory what do we have here?” He pulled up a dildo and flipped the switch only to see it vibrating.

“THAT’S NOT MINE!”

“Sure it isn’t.”

“JUST PUT IT BACK! THE LUBE’S IN THE OTHER DRAWER!”

“Alright alright,” Dan chuckled turning it back off again and placing it in along with the other stuff he had in there, “Though mind you I wouldn’t mind trying some of these out   
later.”

“Later. Right now I want you.” There was a small silence as Rorschach froze underneath the alpha. His face quickly turned redder than his hair as he realized what he just said. 

Another growl erupted from Dan, though this one was more of a delighted purr. The Alpha reached out to the other drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. Squirting a generous amount on his hand and member. Dan started with one finger, to which Rorschach practically sighed at, bucking his hips up begging for more attention. Dan was somewhat delighted to see that Rorschach was much more lose than he had previously anticipated, though judging by those toys it shouldn’t come with much of a surprise. He added a second and a third and started curling the fingers looking for his prostated. 

The sharp yelp and arched back from the omega quickly told him he’d found it.

Dan teased him a little bit more before pulling his hands out and positioning his member at his entrance. At this he stopped and looked back up at Rorschach.

“You ready?”

“For FUCK’S SAKE Daniel just put it in!” Rory instantly quieted down after his outburst and added, “please.”

Another tender kiss from the Alpha on his neck this time as he said, “I’ll let this one slide,” and plunged in. 

It was a much needed development in the way the events were unfolding. Instantly all the frustration and pain that was throbbing through Rorschach’s bone’s was gone and his heat was all that remained. His heat and Daniel. His Alpha started off slow, but quickly picked up the pace as he grinded his hips against him. With each thrust his prostate practically sang out it’s releaf. Daniel still had his head down on Rory’s neck with with his open mouthed kissed. 

Dan pulled back and leaned back in for another kiss as he grabbed the omega’s member and began thumbing it head just when Rorschach was starting to leak out preecum again. With every rut the bindings on his wrists pulled in the most pleasant way and with the pressure and smell and over whelming care he was getting from his Alpha he didn’t even notice he was getting close. Daniel deepened the kiss cutting off his air and was starting to suffocate him when his orgasm jumped up and surprised.   
Coming on such a short breath instantly clouded his mind and all he could do was feel the Alpha reaching the same climax inside him. 

For a second there was nothing for the both of them. it all when blank. And then it all came rushing back. The panting, the smells, the heat, the sweat. Daniel collapsed onto Rorschach breathing heavily. Gathering the omega up in his arms he placed another tender kiss on his lips which made Rory sigh. Both lay there quietly for a time, in the post sex air. 

Dan rolled to the side and spoke first. “So,” He laced his fingers together and placed them on his stomach, “How long of a ride is this going to be?”

Rorschach sighed and stretched out in the bed, “twenty four hours.” 

Dan raised an eyebrow at him, “Is this your first time with an alpha before or…”

“No,” Rory sighed, “There was someone else but she left me.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Dan rolled onto his side facing Rory and began caressing his face, running his fingers through his hair.

“Now you’re going to to tell me I’m beautiful to you aren’t I?” Rorschach scoffed.

“No I was going to say you’re an idiot for walking outside so close to you heat.”

“... well Gee, Daniel don’t ruin the mood or anything.”

Daniel leaned over him, “Saying you were gorgeous was the second thing I was going to say.” He pulled him in for another kiss and for once, in a long while Rorschach wasn’t troubled by something. 

Until the discomfort started again and interrupted his kiss. 

“It starting up again?” Dan asked. 

“Uh-huh,” Rorschach nodded. 

“Want me to untie you?”

The omega hesitated before answering in a small voice, “later.”

Daniel smiled and pecked him on the forehead, “Well let's get started shall we.”


End file.
